Warm Me Up
by Jen2261
Summary: How does she get herself into these situations? Only Rachel would have Quinn outside in single degree weather hanging up 50,000 Christmas lights. She's freezing! Oneshot. Established Faberry. Femslash.


**A/N: Okay guys I'm sooo sorry about Bad Romance. I'm going to update that as soon as I get a new cord for my laptop. Unfortunately mine doesn't work and my laptop is dead. The next few chapters are all pre-written on there. **** I know. But until then I hope this keeps you entertained. I'll get on it ASAP**

**A/N 2: I don't know where this came from but I love the holidays so… yeah.**

Warm Me Up

"Rachel you're serious about this aren't you?" Quinn asked with a frown as she stood in front of the Berry's yard. There were Christmas lights all around her, on the porch, in the yard, wrapped around her feet. Everywhere.

"Oh I'm quite serious Quinn. After you showed me that video last week I realized not only how much fun it would be to make it a reality but also that someone else in Lima may have also seen the video." Rachel said over her shoulder as she expertly attached the white colored lights to the banister of the stairs.

"So?"

"So… if someone else in Lima has seen the video they may try to imitate the idea as well and our house has been the best decorated house every Christmas from 3 years running and I want to keep it that way. I refuse to be outdone."

Quinn groaned as she threw her head back. Normally she found Rachel's competitive nature cute but this was taking it too far. It was 10 degrees outside and her slightly-insane girlfriend had her out here putting up thousands upon thousands of Christmas lights so she could imitate a video.

"Quinn! This could be done a lot faster if you would help you know!" Rachel scoffed, turning around with her hands on her hip. Okay so she wasn't putting up Christmas lights. Actually Rachel was while Quinn stood in the middle of the yard with her arms wrapped around herself. She had on a hat, sweatshirt, coat, scarf, gloves, jeans, knee-length socks, ankle-length socks and boots and she was still freezing.

"Rach no one is going to imitate that video except you. Like you've said, you guys have had the best decorated house for 3 years now and you've never gone to this extreme before." Quinn tried to argue but reluctantly approached the brunette who was holding out a string a Christmas lights.

"Yes but every year it proves to be more and more difficult. I'm sure the Turners down the street have some extravagant plan to outdo us this year like they have had every other year. Of course none of them have worked before but we can't take that chance!" Rachel demanded as Quinn took the lights from her. Rachel handed her the extra hammer before turning around to continue stringing the lights on the banister.

"Where am I supposed to hang these up at?"

Rachel turned around and frowned. "Those are the blinking red and green lights, they are to be hung on the tree vertically so they can alternate colors during the opening chimes of the song."

Quinn groaned but turned around to walk towards the tree. The things Rachel got her to do she would never understand. Maybe it was because she a afraid of what Rachel would do if she refused, or maybe it was just because she was completely whipped and would do pretty much anything she asked. Santana was going to have a field day when she found out Quinn had helped Rachel complete this project.

"Quinn! Do you think it would be too much if we had the lights on the roof blink during the chorus along with the lights on the fence?" Rachel called and Quinn groaned. That was the last video she was going to show the diva on youtube. This had all started when Puck had showed Quinn this cool video and Quinn thought it was something that Rachel would enjoy. It was of a house who had thousands of Christmas lights strung throughout the yard and on the house that blinked in time to the song 'Carol Of The Bells'. Rachel loved it but she wasn't expecting what came next when Rachel began to shoot off ideas of how she could make her own house rival that of the one of the video. Quinn still wasn't sure how Rachel had found and paid for all the Christmas lights, there were at least 50,000 spread around them.

Two hours later, Rachel's fathers had returned from work to help get the last few light on the roof while Rachel and Quinn secured the ones lining the fence.

"Are you sure this will work honey?" David, one of Rachel's father's asked from the roof where he was nailing a few lights down.

"Positive daddy. If my calculations are correct then the tree will blink during the introduction of the song, followed by the fence then the rest of the house. When the chorus hits the whole yard and house should be in perfect sync. If not then Quinn and I will come back out and make the necessary adjustments."

Quinn groaned from the other side of the fence as she stood up, finally done attaching the lights. She was so cold she had to use all her concentration to keep her hand from shaking as she nailed on the last strings. Rachel seemed perfectly find except for her face being completely red and her nose even redder, rivaling Rudolph's.

"Our electric bill is going to be so high this month." Chris, Rachel's other father, said running his hands over his face as he continued to nail lights onto the side of the gutter.

"I resent-"

"Rach! Baby can we go inside for a bit. We can come back out later to finish whatever is left but I'm pretty sure I'm going to catch pneumonia if I don't get warm." Quinn said through chattering teeth. Rachel quickly shifted her attention to the blonde next to her and frowned.

"Oh Quinn you look horrible. Come on we need to get you warmed up quick before you get sick. I refuse to risk my voice by kissing you while you are sick but I don't think I can last longer than a day or two without a kiss." Rachel ranted as she grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her towards the house.

"We're going to finish as much as we can here before we come inside. I think I can last about another hour, what about you hon?" David asked taking off his glasses to wipe them on his shirt. Chris simply nodded as Quinn disappeared inside the house. Rachel flashed both of her fathers a wide grin then skipped into the house after the blonde.

Quinn was already taking off her boots, her coat, hat and gloves in a pile next to her feet. Rachel watched in slight amusement as the blonde stumbled to get out of her boots before practically running to the couch and grabbing the gold star blanket, wrapping it around herself. "Shut up" the blond mumbled from under the blanket as Rachel chuckled.

After undressing quickly, Rachel walked through the living room and into the kitchen, ignoring the whine of protest from the blonde. She knew Quinn well enough that the blonde wanted to cuddle but she had a better idea at the moment. She quickly found the instant hot coca from the cabinet and made a cup for Quinn, and tea for herself. Making sure both were hot enough she walked out kitchen and into the living room, setting them both on the table.

"Warm yet?" Rachel asked in a teasing voice as she looked at the blonde underneath the blanket in the fetal position. Receiving only a grunt and a slight movement in response, Rachel laughed and walked around the table to peek under the blanket.

"Cuddle?" Quinn mumbled with puppy-dog eyes. Rachel had to bit her lip to keep from releasing an 'awwww' as she nodded.

"Yes we can cuddle but I have something that will help you warm up first. Want to join me out here in the world?" Rachel asked. Quinn grunted and scooted up until her head was peaking out the blanket. Rachel smiled and kissed the blonde's forehead before leaning forward and holding out the cup of hot coca. Quinn smiled and sat us, taking the cup quickly.

"Be careful it's really-"

"OW!" Quinn whimpered, setting the cup down quickly and sucking air into her mouth. Rachel sighed and shook her head.

"…hot." She finished, earning a glare from the blonde. "I tried to tell you. Want me to make it feel better?"

Quinn smiled and nodded. Rachel smirked and cupped the side of Quinn's neck, bringing her forward and crashing their lips together. It didn't take long for the blanket to be forgotten as Rachel felt Quinn's arms wrap around her waist as the blonde opened her mouth for Rachel's tongue. Rachel gently ran her own tongue across Quinn's. She could feel the slight burn and massaged it gently earning both a wince and moan from the blonde. It didn't take long before Rachel was laying on her back with Quinn hovering over her.

"I thought…I thought you wanted…to-to get warm." Rachel stuttered between pants as Quinn attacked the side of her neck with her tongue. Rachel let a soft moan escape her lips as her hands tangled in blonde hair, pulling slightly. She could feel Quinn grin against her neck as she pulled her lips away with a pop. Yep she was definitely going to have a hickey in the morning.

"I do which is why I need your help to warm me up." Quinn said with a smile, bracing her weight on one hand and pushing the bottom of Rachel's shirt up with the other.

"You feel pretty hot to me right now, Miss Fabray." Rachel teased, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck. Quinn smiled and leaned down to kiss her again, latching her teeth into Rachel's bottom lip and pulling slightly.

"See… it's working already." Quinn teased back as her hand found Rachel's bra. She let her fingertips tease the underside of the brunette's chest for a minute, studying Rachel's face intently. God she loved to see what her touch did to the girl beneath her. Rachel whimpered as she chewed on her bottom lip, pleading with her eyes for more.

Rachel gasped and arched her back as Quinn's cold hands made the first contact with her breast, her fingertips running lightly over the hardened nipple.

"Quinn…my-my dads…" Rachel panted, her hands gripping onto Quinn's shoulders to keep her in place. It wasn't like Quinn was going to go anywhere anyway.

"…are outside." Quinn finished for the brunette with a smile.

"But what if…what if….back inside." Quinn smiled at Rachel's inability to form complete sentences as her fingers pinched the hardened bud lightly, earning another moan from the brunette.

"They said an hour. But don't worry it won't take long, I'll make this quick." Quinn whispered in the girl's ear, moving her hand to the other breast to give it the same amount of attention. It wasn't like Rachel and Quinn had never fooled around while Rachel's dads were home, they were just usually in Rachel's room with the door closed. Right now they were downstairs on the couch, the front door just a few feet away where they could still hear hammering on the roof.

"Being quick is not something to brag about Quinn." Rachel teased, finally able to find her voice as Quinn abandoned her breast to scrap her fingers down her stomach.

"We'll talk about bragging later after you finish moaning my name." Quinn said with a smile. It turned into a grin when whatever Rachel was about to say was cut off as Quinn's hands popped the button and quickly moved under the waist band of Rachel's jeans.

"Quinn…" Rachel whined, her eyes closed as she awaited the feel of Quinn's fingers.

"Remember you have to be quiet. If the hammering stops then we have to stop." Quinn warned as her hand made contact with soft curls. Rachel nodded and gulped before biting her lip. Quinn was just about to push past the fold before she realized what a bad position they were in. She quickly slipped her hand out, earning a growl from the girl beneath her.

"Quit teasing!" Rachel snapped with a look that could kill Quinn. Quinn stifled her laugh and shook her head.

"I'm not teasing I just need a better angle. Roll over on your side." Quinn instructed. Rachel complied and Quinn quickly slipped behind her so Rachel's back was pressed against her front. Pulling the blanket up to cover them from the chest down, Quinn quickly bent her top leg, pushing it between Rachel's from behind to give herself more leverage.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked glancing behind her.

Quinn just smiled and she leaned forward and attached her lips to the side of the brunette's neck. Bending her leg a little more she wrapped her arm around Rachel's waist and moved her hand under the waistband again. She felt Rachel's breath catch as she finally realized what was happening.

"Remember, be quiet." Quinn whispered in Rachel's ear as she pushed to fingers through the folds. Rachel let a soft moan escape her lips as Quinn moaned in her ear at the feeling of how wet Rachel was. Spreading the wetness along Rachel's folds she quickly found the small bundle of nerves, pressing her fingers against it. Rachel's hips bucked as Quinn went back to attacking her neck. Rubbing her fingers in circles she felt Rachel's hip rolling against her hand as the smaller girl panted.

When Quinn was sure she was ready she smiled and moved her fingers lower down, teasing the smaller girl's entrance. Rachel whimpered against her in a silent plea and Quinn quickly pushed two fingers inside her. Rachel let out a loud moan and Quinn quickly turned her head to kiss her lips hard. Stilling her movements they listened for a minute. Still hearing the hammering above them Quinn began easing her fingers in and out of Rachel as she pulled away from her lips.

"Quiet." Quinn said and Rachel nodded, biting her bottom lip as she turned her head. Quinn buried her face in the side of Rachel's neck as she felt Rachel's hand reach back to grip her hair. Moaning softly as Rachel tightened her grip against her hair she sped up her fingers. Rachel's hips quickly followed, bucking against her hand. The faster she went the tighter Rachel's hold on her hair became. God she loved when Rachel pulled her hair.

It didn't take long before Quinn felt the familiar tightening of the girls walls against her fingers and heard the pants coming closer together. She knew Rachel was close, so she pulled her fingers out.

"Quinnnnnn!" Rachel whined and Quinn swore the girl was about to start kicking and screaming. Quinn smiled and kissed Rachels neck, wrapping her arms around the girl's waist.

"You know me better than that." Quinn mumbled, pulling Rachel closer against her and rolling over so they were both on their backs, Rachel laying on top of her.

"Quinn? What are you- Oh god!"

Quinn smiled as she pushed three fingers inside of Rachel and curled them slightly. She quickly found the rapid rhythm from before and it didn't take long before Rachel was tightening against her again and her blonde hair was fisted behind her head. Quinn snaked her other hand unto Rachel's pants and began to flick them against the bud of nerves as Rachel's pants turned into soft whispers.

"Come for me baby." Quinn cooed in the brunettes ear. She felt Rachel tense above her as Rachel brought her other hand up to clamp over her mouth. Quinn smiled as Rachel let go of a loud moan as she hit her climax and Quinn's fingers slowed to a stop. When Rachel finally came down from her high, Quinn pulled her hands out of the girl's pants and wrapped them around her small waist.

"Baby?"

"hm?"

"Can you roll over?" Quinn asked. At first she wasn't sure Rachel heard her but the brunette nodded and rolled over slowly so she was chest to chest with the blonde. Quinn fixed the blanket around them and wrapped her arms around Rachel, resting her hands on her ass.

"You okay?" Quinn asked. Rachel mumbled something but Quinn couldn't quite make it out. "What did you say?"

"Are you warm yet?" Rachel asked a little louder. Quinn laughed and nodded, kissing the top of the brunette's head just as the front door opened. Quinn smiled as David and Chris appeared, shivering from the cold.

"Okay the light are up. Do you want to come test them out?" Chris asked leaning over to look at the girls.

"Maybe later?" Quinn said with a smile as the two men frowned. "Rachel just warmed me up."


End file.
